<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Pleasure by absurdthirst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513631">Just Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst'>absurdthirst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Filthy, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Naked Female Clothed Male, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, cock riding, sex in a chair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader walks in on Mando taking care of himself in the cockpit of the Razor Crest. Is she going to watch him, or help?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an accident. She blamed him really. If he wasn’t so damn quiet, she wouldn’t have walked in on him.</p>
<p>Y/N hadn’t even known he was back. The little green monster she looked after while he was hunting down his bounty was finally napping. Firmly encased in his little floating pod and closed behind the door of the tiny sleeping nook Mando called a bedroom.</p>
<p>She had decided to use that time wisely and shower. Being docked on Naboo meant there was plenty of water as she had dumped the grey water and refilled the storage tanks in the Razor Crest. The lines still attached to the ship until they fueled and took off. So the idea of taking more than a two minute shower held enormous appeal.</p>
<p>It was the shower that muffled the sound of the door to the Crest being opened, the ground protocols disabled by the controls on a certain Mandalorian’s vambrace. And maybe she didn’t hear it because she was singing as she soaped up her hair and shimmied around the tiny shower stall.</p>
<p>By the time she had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed, she hadn’t even realized that the bounty was in carbonite, or that Mando was up in the cockpit.</p>
<p>If she he known, she would have called out, announcing that she was coming in. A habit that she had started after joining him, out of respect for his Creed. Understanding that sometimes the man beneath the Beskar helmet needed time out from under it. And calling out would have prevented her from walking in on what she did.</p>
<p>Her eyes were wide as she watched his hips lift. Tawny skin covering his now gloveless hands were wrapped around a thick and beautifully cut cock. Gliding up and down the turgid shaft as he panted.</p>
<p>His Beskar thigh plates removed and his utility under armor pants pushed down past his knees, she was seeing more of him in that moment than she ever had in the months of living in the same space as him.</p>
<p>Fuck if it didn’t turn her on. Watching him fist himself and push up into his hand. The red tip of his cock leaking and looking so sensitive. Begging to cum as he cursed lowly.</p>
<p>She must have made a sound, because suddenly the t-shaped visor swiveled her direction. Even though she couldn’t see the eyes beneath it, she knew he had to be staring daggers at her.</p>
<p>“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to-“ She squeaked, embarrassed as she whirled around and intended to run and hide in her bunk for the rest of eternity.</p>
<p>“Come here.” The low, modulated command had her turning back to the man sitting in the pilots chair.</p>
<p>“Wha-what?”</p>
<p>“Come here, Y/N.” There was a tinge of impatience in his voice the second time around.</p>
<p>She moved closer, trying to her eyes on his helmet. But she couldn’t help her gaze flickering down to his still exposed cock. He had stopped pumping it as much as he had before. But she could still see where he was tightening his fist around it and rubbing it slowly. The sight made her even wetter.</p>
<p>Her eyes snapped back up to the helmet, tilted slightly as he watched her. She flushed slightly, knowing he saw her looking at his cock again.</p>
<p>“Turn you on?” He asked, amusement filtering out through the vocoder.</p>
<p>“Um, n-n-no” She stuttered.</p>
<p>“Strip.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. “Wh-“</p>
<p>“Strip. I won’t say it again.” He ordered, the pitch of his voice going straight into her panties.</p>
<p>Slowly, she started removing her clothes. Embarrassment and arousal flooding her system. That tilted gaze of the visor watching every move she made. She noticed that his thumb moved over the tip of his cock, smearing a dribble of precum around the tip as she pulled her underwear off.</p>
<p>She was wet enough it was noticeable. The dark, damp patch in the lining of her underwear giving away the evidence of her arousal. Not that the slickness of her upper thighs where she was dripping wasn’t evidence enough.</p>
<p>“Fuck. I can see how wet you are from here.” Mando said, his hand moving up his shaft. “You liked watching me jack off?”</p>
<p>Y/N nodded once, her eyes falling away from him. Not able to meet that impervious gaze of the Beskar.</p>
<p>“Thought about fucking you. While I was doing it.” He said.</p>
<p>Her eyes flew up, silent questions throw out from their depths.</p>
<p>Mando leaned back the chair and started slowly pumping his cock again, watching the rapid rise and fall of her breasts.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Imagine it was your cunt around my cock. You on my lap, me fu-fucking up into you as we sat here in this chair.” His words caught a bit as his breathing increased.</p>
<p>“You can stand there and watch while I fuck my hand. Or you can climb up on my lap and we’ll see if that pretty little cunt is as wet and tight as I imagined it was.”</p>
<p>The pictures his words made in her head were positively wicked. Her core clenching at the idea of sinking down on his cock and riding him. She bit her lip as she moved forward.</p>
<p>Mando moved his hand down to the base of his shaft, holding it up with two fingers. A landing zone for her cunt as she slowly hooked her legs over his thighs and lowered her hips.</p>
<p>She held steady as he moved the tip of his cock around her obscenely slick lips, moaning at the contact.</p>
<p>“Sh-shit. I’ll slide in nice and easy. Go ahead, impale yourself on me, pretty girl.” He groaned as he shifted beneath her.</p>
<p>Her fingers curled under the edges of his pauldrons as she did just that. Her moan filled the room as his cock stretched and filled her.</p>
<p>“F-fu-fuck….I knew you’d b-be t-tight.” His hips rolled up when she was fully seated, her clit pressed firmly against the small trail of hair that went down his pelvis. The movement made him push even deeper inside her, making her throw her head back in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck…fuck you feel so good, Mando.”</p>
<p>Gloveless hands reach for her, fingers digging into her hip as another hand pawed at her breast. The thick pads of his digits pinching and rolling a nipple that had pebbled from the cold and being so fucking turned on.</p>
<p>“The things I want to do to you…” He grunted as she shifted, rolling her hips experimentally as her walls flexed around him. “So-so many things.”</p>
<p>Y/N wanted to ask, have him tell her all the things he had imagined doing to her. All while being stuffed with his cock, but she couldn’t. She could barely find the will to start moving. The exquisite pleasure from him just throbbing inside her enough to make her come undone if given enough time. She wouldn’t last long if he started talking.</p>
<p>As he toyed with her breasts, his hand on her hip urged her to move. Pushing and tugging on her waist as she started riding him. The sublime feeling of him rubbing against her cervix every time she took him back into her body.</p>
<p>The modulated grunt and groans drove her wild. Louder than she thought he would be as she squeezed her walls around him. Knowing that tilt of his visor meant he was watching as his cock disappeared into her, his fingers flexing every time she pulled him out.</p>
<p>He didn’t stay still for long. His own hips lifting, rising to meet her as if he couldn’t stand to be outside of her for too long. The short, hard thrusts you into her made her cry out every time. Hitting something delicious inside her and driving her closer to the edge. Her fingernails scratching over the rough fabric of his cowl around his neck.</p>
<p>Bucking up into her, Mando had both hands on her hips, grinding her back down on him every time. Her panting breaths catching in the back of her throat every time he plunged back into her core. Her hips jerked as he flex inside her, the soft cry leaving her mouth making him start to talk.</p>
<p>“So fucking good. You know that?” He gasped. “Better than I- than I imagined. Wanna keep my cock buried in you.”</p>
<p>He thrusted up harder, groaning as she collapsed against his chest, her head tucked into the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>“You haven’t come yet, Mesh’la. Not done until you come apart on my cock. Wanna feel you.” He murmured, pushing his hips up again.</p>
<p>Y/N shuddered as his continued to piston up into her, his rhythm speeding up as he sought to make them both find satisfaction.</p>
<p>“Come on, let me feel you. Cum for me.” He demanded, making her clench around him at his command.</p>
<p>It only took one more thrust. She spasmed around him, tightening more than she had ever thought possible as she came. Her legs shook and hips jerked as she cried out the name she knew him by.</p>
<p>She heard the low rumble in his chest, audible around the Beskar plate. His grip on her hip bruising as she gushed around him. His thrusts becoming frantic as he drove himself harder into her.</p>
<p>She was still fluttering around him as he stiffened. His cock pulsing as he stilled, the low gravely groan escaping him as filled her with his cum.</p>
<p>The only sounds heard in the cockpit was their heavy breathing as they each came down from their release. The pulse of their bodies as they experienced the aftershocks. Her eyes were closed as she uncurled her fingers from the thick fabric.</p>
<p>The hands on her hips loosened. Fingers rubbing the red marks he had put there moments before. She enjoyed the light touch as she wondered what would shift in their interactions now they had cross this line. It was just pleasure, wasn’t it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>